


Spins Madly On

by devilsspy



Category: Glee, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Crack Crossover, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsspy/pseuds/devilsspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Quinn and Spencer, Spencer and Quinn, and how they find it hard to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spins Madly On

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "World Spins Madly On" by the Weepies

Breathe in, breathe out. Who would have thought that such a simple task could be so painful? Not Spencer, and not Quinn. But how could one breathe when their heart was broken? How could one breathe without the other?  
  
Things had gone so wrong, yet they had been so amazing, hadn't they..? Surely they weren't just imagining it, Spencer had been happy. Quinn had been happy.  
  
The moment they met they hadn't of been happy, of course, but what else would be expected when two girls with their personalities were to clash swords. Spencer was the straight A, top of every class student. Quinn was the new girl who wasn't just a pretty face with everything to prove. And yet they had somehow miraculously found common ground (they had to at least be civil to one another if they wanted to get their AP Chem joint project finished and worth an A) which had been the spark of a friendship, and then somewhere along the way it started to become more than that.  
  
The coffee dates seemed more intimate, opinions began to matter more. However it wasn't until one of the other senior boys asked Quinn out that Spencer stepped up to the plate, afraid that because of her obliviousness and denial she had missed her chance forever.  
  
"You can't go out with Brad!" Spencer blurted out breathlessly, having just run all the way to Quinn's house from her own, as soon as Quinn answered the door, not even giving the other girl a chance to greet her.  
  
"Spencer I-"  
  
"No, please Quinn you can't, you just can't," Spencer interrupted.  
  
"Spence-"  
  
"What do you even see in him? He's just a big dumb jock that probably doesn't even know his Hemmingway from his Cummings-"  
  
"SPENCER, stop!" Quinn finally managed to get in, shutting the other girl's rambling off instantly. "I said no."  
  
Spencer frowned, "You said no."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"You said no about..?" Spencer had missed something, hadn't she, something important.  
  
"I said no to Brad," Quinn clarified.  
  
"You said no to Brad," Spencer repeated though for what reason no one knew. And then it sunk in. "You said no to Brad!"  
  
"Yes," Quinn told her. "I said no to Brad, I didn't want to go out with him."  
  
"Why did you say no to Brad?! He's hot and popular and good-looking and handsome," Spencer was starting to hyperventilate. This didn't make sense, why would Quinn have said no? Brad was perfect for her, despite being a dumb jock that couldn't tell his Hemmingway and Cummings apart, Quinn had every reason to say yes.  
  
Quinn chuckled, "You do realise half those words are synonyms right? And weren't you just saying a second ago I had to say no to him? Spence you're confusing me."  
  
Spencer took a deep breath and closed her eyes and asked, "Why did you say no?" She opened her eyes again, her face all serious and there was something Quinn could see in her eye that was almost like this girl was pleading with her.  
  
"I, I-I, I didn't want to go out with him," Quinn stuttered, not answering the question at all.  
  
Spencer took a step forward towards Quinn, edging into her personal space. Quinn noticed the beating in her chest start to pick up but didn't move her gaze away from spencer's for a second. It was only when Spencer took another step forward, completely in Quinn's personal space and close enough to hear her breathing hitch, did Quinn look down at Spencer's lips then straight back up again.  
  
"I'm really glad you said no," Spencer all but whispered.  
  
"I couldn't say yes," Quinn whispered back.  
  
Spencer was now the one staring at the other girl's mouth, it was so close to her own, it wouldn't take much to close the distance.. "Why not?"  
  
"I just couldn't," Quinn hoped her eyes were saying what she daren't, what she was so terrified of.  
  
Without being to stop herself any longer Spencer closed what little space remained between them and kissed the blonde with all she had. Fears of rejection and the outside world aside.  
  
And Quinn kissed back.  
  
But that was then, this is now.  
  
They don't talk, they don't text, they don't acknowledge what happened and what went wrong. Even though they both go to Yale now (they had applied together _before_ and were both too stubborn to chose somewhere else) and not a day goes by they don't think of each other, what they had been, what they could have been, their lives go on. They try to breathe through their broken hearts, in out, in out, and watch as the rest of the world keeps spinning on.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I might add a happy ending, but it might not be any time soon :(


End file.
